Never Let An Oppurtunity Pass You By
by Hailey Bell
Summary: Kinda cheesy, but what about New Year's isn't...So it's mostly Drake gets in trouble, then he realizes he just messed up a major tradition, so who helps? A fortune cookie, and Grammy? RR
1. Chapter 1

Never Let An Opportunity Pass You By…

disclaimer: i don't own anyone except for Alice and some others...

i wrote this story before the new year came and am now just putting it up...

i dedicate this to Drake Bell...i feel needs a good boost since he satred off 2006 in the hospital...

* * *

Chapter One

Alice looked down at her fortune cookie, and her dark red hair fell into her face as she did so. The pigtails she had in failed to keep her hair back after all of her daily adventures with her best friend Drake, and at five there were endless adventures.

"Allie, honey, let me read it." Her mother, Sheri, told her, and Alice passed over the thin glossy paper. "It says, Look no farther than under your nose." Sheri gave the paper to Alice, but had put the date on it first. Allie looked at it confused for a moment.

"Mommy, what's that mean?" Sheri thought hard for a few seconds, and then spoke up.

"Well Alice, it means you don't have to look farther than right in front of you. Everything you need is right here." She smiled and put her finger on Allie's nose.

"Okay, I'll go put it up." Alice collected the fortunes inside the fortune cookies. She had been doing it before she could eat them. Her mom would let Allie open them, then read it, and finally dated and posted it on a silk pin board. Allie kept all of them neatly on that board, and never forgot one, and never would.

* * *

so theres some explaining in the next chapter...and some funky fortune cookies...r/r...H.B. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

"Alice, hurry up. You'll be late!" Alice came running down the stairs in a red and white waitress dress.

"Sorry Mom. Love you, bye." Alice, now seventeen, jumped into her powder blue '66 convertible mustang. She was on her way to work at Mai-Ling's Chinese Restaurant. She turned up her radio to maximum, and sped off.

Drake looked out the window when he heard the loud music. He saw Alice driving off in a hurry. He went back to doing the dishes like he was told, when his little sister Megan, Walked into the kitchen.

"Mom wants your car keys." Megan held out he hand expectantly. Drake threw down the plate he was washing, nearly breaking it.

"Why? Isn't it enough I'm on house arrest?" She backed up, then looked at how upset her brother was. He pulled off the gloves he was wearing, and untied Josh's apron, also on accessory he was wearing.

"I'm sorry, but mom said." He gave her the keys and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thanks Megs." He said as he returned the gesture.

"This doesn't mean you're prank free. I just don't want Josh driving me to soccer practice. I hate is music." Drake laughed and let go of her. They walked into the living room where the rest of the family was watching Josh and his dad play the new videos games that Grammy had brought with her.

"Mom, why do you need my keys?" Audrey sat up straight and closed her magazine. Audrey was trying to keep herself calm for this conversation. She loved her son, and hated punishing him, but she had to.

Last week Drake had come home at two in the morning, because he had gone to a college party he wasn't allowed to be at. Audrey had screamed at him for two hours because he came in smelling like smoke and beer. Walter finally had to take her away to calm her down.

"Drake, sweetheart, you know why. I don't want you leaving this house without someone responsible in the car with you. Besides, it's your winter break and school doesn't' start for another week."

"But you'll give me back the keys then right?" He sat on the coffee table in front of her. His eyes were pleading.

"Maybe, but you're not leaving this house until school starts again, even if I have to call Sheri to come over and watch you. Go finish the dishes so you can start on the bath rooms." Drake got up and walked into the kitchen, but Megan stopped him in the doorway.

"Mommy, can I dry? I miss it when you and me used to do it." She gave a sweet smile to her mother.

"Sure honey." Megan grabbed Drake's hand and disappeared in to the kitchen.

* * *

more to come...r/r...H.B. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Allie was folding some red and gold napkins when her friend Paige came over. 

"So did you go to that crazy party last Friday? It was awesome." Paige acted like she was helping Alice with folding whenever another waitress would walk by.

"I wasn't allowed to go. Besides everyone else I knew wasn't allowed either. SO how'd you get out?" Paige's eyes grew.

"Duh, I snuck out. Almost everyone did. Chrissie, Nick, Mike, Drake, and Phoebe…"

"Wait, Drake went?" Allie cut Paige off. She couldn't believe that. He wouldn't go and not tell her, or leave her behind.

"Yeah, he snuck out and got there about eleven. He said he tried to call you. But you would have gotten pissed at him anyway. He was making out with Kylie. She's a total skank." Paige got up from the table. "I have got to take a break. See you later." Allie sat there spacing out. Drake had made out with Kylie, who Allie had also caught frenching her last boyfriend Peter, and now she had lost her best friend to that bitch.

Alice wasn't one of those girls that hated another girl just because she saw her boyfriend with her. No, Alice hated Kylie for a whole other reason. She got everything she wanted. They were juniors and Kylie's mom had already given her a nose job, boob job, and a tummy tuck. On top of that Kylie's mom had married Allie's dad. Like mother like daughter, Allie would say. Sheri kicked Allie's dad out when she was only seven. Allie was so mad at her mom that she stayed at Drake's house for a week. Kylie's mom married her dad in less than a month, and Kylie got whatever she wanted from him.

* * *

thanks for the reviews...H.B. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

That night after Alice got home, she went over to Drake's house. She knocked three times like always, and Grammy came to the door. Grammy gave her a once over.

"You're not that Mindy girl are you?" Grammy asked in a disgusted tone.

"No, I'm looking for Drake. Is her home?" Allie noticed the other woman's face become an evil smile.

"Honey, he's never leaving this house. Come on in. He's in the kitchen." Alice smiled a thank you and walked in the kitchen's glass doors. There she saw Drake washing dishes. She quietly went behind him and covered his eyes. He put the glass down and pulled off his gloves fast. Then he put his hands on top of hers.

"I wasn't expecting you here. I didn't know you knew where…" Drake stopped talking when e felt the big fake blue diamond that he gave to Alice. She realized that he had thought she was someone else, Kylie.

"Paige was right. I can't believe you. That's my… our thing. Kylie used it didn't she? Tell me, what the hell happened to you?" Allie pulled away from him.

"Allie… Allie! It's nothing. I'm sorry I didn't come and get you, but guess what I'm grounded forever because I got caught coming home." She shook her head in realization.

"You have no idea why I'm really mad, do you? You think it's over some party, but that's not it. You never get it."

"Allie, I get it just fine. You're pissed because I kissed Kylie. Paige told you that, right? But did she tell you that me and her made out too?" Allie's face dropped at what he was saying.

"Why?" Allie asked in a whisper. "It's always girls like Kylie or Paige." Her voice was rising. "Those are the girls you've always gone for, but what's wrong with me?"

"Alice, it's always me, why can't it be your fault for a change?" Drake ran a hand through his hair. She could tell he was getting frustrated. "You get all upset when I have a girlfriend, but how do you think I feel when I see you with another guy. You're the one that wanted to be just friends."

"Yeah, but that was in eighth grade. I thought by high school you'd take the opportunity. I'm sorry, Drake." Allie walked over to him and hugged him. He held her close and kissed the top of her head. He hated it when she was mad at him, and if her didn't find a way for his mom to let him leave the house on New Year's Eve, she'd be mad at him again. So if he didn't get out to see Allie for their traditional New Year's kiss, she was certain to hate his guts for a month or five.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

New Year's Eve came faster than expected this year. Alice came over to see Drake, and brought him some food from her work.

"Look what I got!" Allie said excitedly. She pulled out two red hats out of a bag.

"Wow, red hats with Chinese on them. I love it." Drake said sarcastically. She didn't mind though.

"Yes you do love it, they came in today. They're the Chinese New Year's hats! One for me," she placed one on her head, "and one for you." She put one on Drake's head. Megan came into the living room where the scene was taking place and laughed as she saw how stupid they both looked.

"Great now you two have matching Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum hats." Megan grabbed some of the chips Drake had on the coffee table and walked up to her room. Allie turned to Drake.

"Don't listen to her. They're cute. So about tonight, I have to be home for my mom's party, but I promise I'll meet you." Drake looked at Allie, and slowly pulled off the hat.

"Allie, I'm grounded, and I can't leave the house. I can't come tonight." Alice looked down for a moment, unable to meet his gaze.

"Okay, it's fine. One year, it's no big deal. Wear the hat though. You look cut. Very sexy!" She looked at the table, "Oh I got you a fortune cookie. I know how much you love them. See you later."

Drake was worried that lice was really upset about him not going tonight, but didn't know how to tell. Josh and Grammy walked in and went straight into the kitchen with a bunch of grocery bags. This gave Drake an idea.

"Josh, I need your help." He yelled Josh came running in like it was a real emergency.

"What? What happened?" He searched the room.

"I want to go see how Allie is. Please man, I think I got her really upset." Drake's face was pleading with his brother's.

"Yeah, I'll do it, but you have to help Grammy put all the groceries." Grammy walked in with four more bags of groceries. As Josh walked out Drake let out an aggravated groan.

"Where's he going?" Grammy asked Drake. She gave him a suspicious look. "You put him up to something didn't you?" He gave her a confused look.

"Listen he's doing me a favor. It won't get him in any trouble, I promise." Drake said honestly. She gave him a once over then continued to pull out groceries.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

"Hey Allie!" Josh greeted, as he took a seat next to her porch swing. "So how you doing?" She looked up, and couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

"Hey Josh. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Mindy?" She looked down at her feet so he couldn't see that she was almost crying.

"She's coming over later. What's wrong?" He had seen her try to hide her face.

"It's nothing too serious. it's just, Drake seems different lately. And it's like I can't talk to him without getting pissed off for some reason." Josh looked her face over.

"Is this about tonight, and the party a few weeks ago." Alice looked down then brought her head up innocently.

"I just can't imagine a new year's without him. I'm kind of pathetic, I know eventually we'll be apart, but I just want to be with him now." Allie looked at Josh to see if he understood. From the small smile, to his soft gaze, she knew he got her point.

"Allie, can I give you some advice?" Josh asked her quietly. She looked a little confused.

"Sure, go a head." Alice said in a laughing tone.

"Drake is my brother, and I know how he is. I just don't think you should depend on him so much. I've learned he can be a disappointment sometimes." Alice looked at Josh like he was crazy.

"Josh, you know I really appreciate that, but I know that. I have known Drake since we were five. He's just in his own little world, and sometimes I wish I was with him. It's getting late, I have to go help my mom set up for her party. Thanks." Alice disappeared inside her house leaving Josh's mind spinning.

* * *

Isn't Josh just the best brother...pleez r/r 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

Drake had finally finished his chores, and was eating some left over Chinese Allie had brought him. He looked at the fortune cookie and finally decided to open it. Grammy came down the stairs as he looked at his glossy fortune paper.

"What's it say?" Grammy asked curious.

"Never let an opportunity pass you by…Sounds weird." Grammy took a seat next to him.

"You know, that girl really likes you. I think you're a damn fool to let her go. I mean a boy like you isn't going to find a girl like her again." Drake looked at her completely taken aback by her comment. He finally realized Alice was eventually going to find someone better than him.

"Grammy, you don't think she's bad for me? I mean Mind's nice, and you don't' like her."

"Drake, you cant' get a girl better than Alice, but there is no girl good enough for Josh." With that Grammy walked out of the room.

* * *

See nice advice from Grammy...that's weird... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

It was nearing midnight, and everyone was gathered around the TV down stairs to see the ball drop. Megan sat in between her mom and step-dad. Josh sat on the arm of the chair Mindy was in. Grammy was next to Walter on the couch, but Drake was alone on the window seat. There was five minutes until midnight, and this would have been the time Drake would leave to meet Alice. He looked at his family, and wished Allie could be with him. That's when he felt his for his fortune cookie in his jacket pocket. He looked at his mom, and took the opportunity he'd been waiting for. Grammy watched as he slipped out of the front door.

"Allie!" Drake said with a relieved sigh.

"Drake, how'd you get out?" She asked as she hugged him tight.

"I snuck out." Alice pulled away from him.

"Okay, that's sweet and all, but what the hell were you thinking? You're going to be grounded until you graduate, and with your grades that could take a while." Drake just smiled at her.

"I saw an opportunity, and took it."

"Well, that was stupid, what's with the goofy grin?" Allie had finally noticed his big smile.

"Read this." He put the fortune cookie in her hand. "Never let an opportunity pass you by…that's why I snuck out to see you. We can't start the New Year mad at each other." Allie was so happy she flung herself at Drake. He hugged her tightly, and then they both heard the usual New Year's count down.

"10…9…8…7…"

"Hey this year promise we won't get jealous over each other's dates." Alice whispered in Drake's ear.

"6…5…4…3…"

"Won't have to. I want you." Drake also whispered. She pulled out of the hug just enough to look into his eyes.

"I want you!" She said back.

"2…1…Happy New Year!"

Alice's lips met Drake's as they have done for years, but this kiss was different. It was like a new beginning for the both of them. They finally pulled away from each other, and sat on the steps up to Drake's house. Alice had her back against his chest, and Drake had his arms wrapped around her waist, with his chin in the crook of her neck. They listened as the people inside the house sang Auld Lang Syne.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot? _

_And never brought to mind?  
_

"Alice, I love you." Alice had to laugh at his proclamation.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." She said as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, but you know me…" He gave he a sincere smile, and kissed the top of her head.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot? _

_And days of Auld Lang Syne_

"I love you too Drake. But no more 'I love you's' to other girls okay."

"Does that mean none at all, or none that you know of?" She glared at him. "I promise, only you."

Allie laid her head back against his shoulder. He kissed her the side of her head, and rested his head against hers.

He couldn't imagine how great this year was going to be now that he had Alice with him, and this year she was exclusively his. And Allie had all of him.

_For Auld Lang Syne, my dear,  
For Auld Lang Syne,  
We'll take a cup of kindness yet  
For Auld Lang Syne._

* * *

i hope everyone is having a great new year, and that it continues to 2007...thanks for the reviews...H.B. 


End file.
